FanFiction Addictions
by Korpuskat
Summary: M for language and implied stuff. Somehow, someway, Kagome dropped her laptop and the Band of Seven got their hands on it. Now they've found Fanfiction and are going crazy with the pairings! What do they think of your favorite pairing? Chapter 11
1. Inuyasha,Kagome 1

This is my new story Fan Fiction Addicts!

I don't own Inuyasha, any of it's Charactors(I'm tired ok? Sue me!)...(or rather don't thanks xD) Everything belongs to it's rightful owners, including any Brands I mention. This Disclaimer goes thought the story.

XXX

Words: Sorry for short length!! 1,000+ words

Summary:

Kagome accidentally lost her laptop in the Feudal Era, and somehow, someway, Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven has invaded Fanfiction! Now they're on a rampage, ranting and praising on any pairing they can find!

Rated M for: implied stuff, language, possible violence

I don't bash/agree with any pairings as me in this, This is what I think the _**Band of Seven**_ would think, Kay?

XxXxX

If this is someone's actual screen name it's total coicidence(I suck at spelling tonight)!!

Kyokotsu: Human-Kyokotsu-Monster

Ginkotsu: MetalheartedMan

Mukotsu: PrettyToxicBoy (I made this up in one of those "It would be so funny if..." Coversation about Mukotsu)

Suikotsu: Doctorsleepingbones (Made his this one because "Sui" means sleeping, and "Kotsu" means bones(I've heard from someone it means "skills" but more people have told me it's "Bones" despite that's the name they died with xP)

Jakotsu: Inuyasha-is-Hawt (You can guess why)

Renkotsu: RenkotsuIsn'tGay (you find out in a minute)

Bankotsu: BanryuuAngel (Another "that would be so funny if..." conversations about Ban.)

_**1**_

_**Inuyasha/Kagome (PART 1!!)  
**_

Jakotsu finally got the Magic "Mac" as it was called.

Renkotsu hadn't gotten off since he found out there was Renkotsu/Suikotsu pairings. Renkotsu was on a rampage reviewing all the Renkotsu/Suikotsu pairing Fan-Fics he could find before Jakotsu finally pried him off it.

He laughed to him self as he read over Renkotsu's shoulder as he wrote one review,

_"The the hell is this crap? Everyone knows Renkotsu ISN'T GAY! IDIOT!!" _

Jakotsu had it memorized Renkotsu's screen name was "RenkotsuIsn'tGay"

Jakotsu finally logged on his account they'd made. _Inuyasha-is-Hawt._ it fit him perfectly didn't it?

Jakotsu searched randomly before coming across a Fan-fic. He read the discription and instantly was astonished.

_An Inuyasha- Kagome pairing? Inuyasha and KAGOME? Kagome's a woman! Besides Inuyasha's too good for her!_

Jakotsu sighed and rested his head in his hand. _Women are the root of evil._ At this thought he smiled again. He searched for Jakotsu-Inuyasha pairings. He was dissapointed on the number of fan-fics. So many less than Inuyasha/Kagome pairings!

Jakotsu's brow furrowed and as if to say "Yeah so?" replied to it in a "Hmph!"

He clicked a random one and read silently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jakotsu!" Jakotsu looked up from the fan-fic he was reading. Bankotsu stood leaning on a tree, Banryuu in hand.

"Bankotsu! What're you doing here?" Jakotsu asked, waving and smiling to his leader. Bankotsu came over and sat beside Jakotsu. leaning the massive halberd on the tree.

"You've been gone for quite a while. We were getting worried." He supplied the answer. "What're you doing?"

"Reading!" Jakotsu smiled.

"Fanfiction, right?" Bankotsu smirked to Jakotsu. When they first found the thing they weren't sure why Inuyasha's name was under "Anime" (What ever that was) And soon they realized, "Fanfiction" was just a bunch of stalkers of everyone that existed and some even had very dirty minds!(Jakotsu noted that the pair-ers of Inuyasha with anyone except Jakotsu had a dirty mind.)

At first the whole Band of Seven was watching their backs because they knew the stalkers were watching. THat's the only way they knew all of their names. But no! These stupid idiots were too quick and stealthy to get caught.

"Yep! Fanfiction on Inuyasha of course!" Jakotsu smiled, yet again. Bankostu was starting to wonder if Jakotsu's face would stick like that. _'It would be very strange if he was smiling like and someone was about to kill him...'_

"Why am I not suprised?" Bankotsu sighed, accessing his over dramatic side.

Jakotsu stood with a start, tipping the Magic Mac, but it topple back into place. "Bankotsu! I can't believe it! People actually suggest Kagome is good for Inuyasha! " Jakotsu stomped his foot childishly. He stomped his foot Jakotsu-like.

"Well, I'm sure some people do..." Bankotsu thought over it. Kagome _is _a girl.

"What do you think, brother?" Jakotsu crouched over, so he was eye-level with Bankotsu's bright blue orbs.

Bankotsu chuckled nervously,"Well, uh..."

Jakotsu saved him from answering. "Brother, if I see someone who thinks that Kagome-brat is better for Inuyasha than a blade of grass, can I kill them?"

Bankotsu pretended to think it over, just to amuse himself with Jakotsu's reaction.

"Pretty please?" Jakotsu begged. Bankotsu smiled. Jakotsu was making the biggest puppy-eyes you'd _ever _see.

Normal ones say "PLEASE? If you don't then I'll cry." and these said "OH PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE for Kami's sake! If you don't I'll never EVER forgive you!"

Bankotsu smiled. "Sure, just don't kill anyone too important." Bankotsu shrugged. That would actually help. It would give more fuel to add to the fire when Jakotsu fights someone.

Jakotsu was litteraly jumping for joy. He hugged Bankotsu, leaned over and closed the Magic Mac, and handed it to Bankotsu.

"Thank you, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu smiled, picked up Jakotsutuo(the snake-like sword) and happily skipped off to the castle the seven had taken over the day before.

Bankotsu blinked a few times, then smiled. _Good old Jakotsu_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yep 5th story! yay me!!

I have 3 more pairings I shall start with you, the readers must review Pairings! The best shall make it to the story!!

(Mystical Genie) The pairings I hold in my hands are:

Mir/San

Kik/Inu

Jak/Inu (I Fing hate this pairing but it would be good to see Jakotsu being Jakotsu again! XD)

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Oh yeah about he Part 1 thing, I am going to make 50 pairings in this story thingy. Inu/Kag is the first. Inu/Kag is the last. Inu/Kag is also 25th. It touches the 3 main people who care, or are written about in fanfics, and these include:

Jakotsu (Of course.)

?? (Cuz I'm a supporter)

Mukotsu

XXX

Yeah. I'm really busy on my other stories, so I'll update when I get the chance.

XXxXxXxXxXKateXxXxXxXxKorpuskatXxXxXxXxXxXxXKiXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Miroku, Sango

Okay! To Mir/San!

Note: This is before Marital offer!! Otherwise Miroku would be a little smarter on avoiding Sango's wrath.

XXXxxxXXX

He leaned against a tree. The white glow from the Mac's screen loating his already pasty white skin a pure white. He closed his eyes and groaned. That same paragraph stuck in his head. The same repeated paragraph in every story. Different words. Same meaning. Same idiot. Same letcure.

_"But, Sango. I was just kidding!" He tried to laugh it off. No win over her. Never was a win. Never will be. "I wasn't really offering to sleep with these women!" The women he was talking about all had either confused or disapointed looks._

He groaned again. If these stalkers were truthful, Sango, the Demon slayer who brought that smaller Demon, had a thing for the letcurous monk, Miroku... Of course some people saying _HE _had a thing for Suikotsu...

Renkotsu grumbled madly. A redish complexing bled though his pastey skin. Not of blushing. Why the hell would he blush? He'd only blushed once when the girl who lived in his village when he was a little kid had kissed him. No. This look was of anger.

How dare they pair him, Renkotsu, Mercenary of the Band of Seven, 2nd... er, 3rd in command, with Suikotsu? He was like a brother to him!

...

Okay, not _that_ kind of brother...

Renkotsu glanced back down to the screen of the Mac. He was looking at a Miroku/Sango fanfiction he'd found trying to figure out who was who. He knew who Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome were of course. So he was looking up who the small erm... Racoon-dog demon was, the cat demon, the Demon slayer, and the monk were.

"How can you think of loving a man who flirts with every pretty women he sees?" Renkotsu muttered to himeslf. He didn't have a real personal life. No one loved Renkotsu. Nope. He was too old, and too... shiney on the head. Yeah. _Shiney_. Sure.

Renkotsu glanced back over the paragraph before finding where he was. The next line caught his attention. Not in the Oh-look-a-pretty-flower, but more in the I-see-a-boulder-rolling-towards-us-and-it's-bigger-than-Kyokotsu lines of grabbing you attention.

_"I don't ask every women to bare my children, Sango. Only the prettiest." the purple-robed monk said matter-of-factly._

Renkotsu snorted. _As if! _

Renkotsu glanced up from the Mac's bleaching screen. He looked around before seeing the edge of the Castle's outer wall. And leaning on it was the part-man, part-machine, all-mercenary of the Band of Seven. The one that Renkotsu had fixed up multiple times.

At the sight of sitting Ginkotsu, he closed the Mac, and carried it with him so he was sitting by Ginkotsu.

Suddenly worrie about Ginkotsu's weight on the wall he looked and saw he sitting just so he wasn't leaning on the castle's wall. No doubt not to let it collapse. Last time he'd put his weight on a wall things din't turn out pretty.

Not for him though. He'd been fine.

The wall had a very bad day. So did the people on the other side of the wall. Very bad indeed.

"Gesh?" _Yes? _The translation would be. Ginkotsu's eye was closed. but of course he could tell someone had come by.

"Can I ask you something?" Renkotsu asked sort of awkwardly. In the little girl asking her mom what a condom is. But this wasn't going to be as... weird.

"Gsresh." _Sure._

"If you were in love with a girl," Renkotsu glanced to Ginkotsu's... eye. He had opened it. The markings around his eye, resembling the to-be eye of Horus, seemed to reflect off of the white of Ginkotsu's eye giving him the look of him having blue eyes.

It read out, "Gre"_ No. I have no time, need, or looks for Women..._ and in the receses of him mind... _And neither do you._

"Well if you loved this girl, but then she flirted with every guy she saw, would you still love her?" He asked. Not feeling embarrarrest at all. (No! Fan-fiction is ruining them! Now Bankotsu will run around in _pig tails_! PIG TAILS!! NO!!dies)

Ginkotsu paused to think. "Gesh." _Sure. I love them._

With that, Renkotsu nodded and left the Mac with Ginkotsu. It made sense. If you love them, you love them. The end... or... not? Renkotsu set out another grumble at the little devil-tailed, pitch-forked, horned Bankotsu living in his head. Where was the winged, halo-wearing 'Doctor' Suikotsu when you need Bankotsu out of your cranium?

He thought over the Bankotsu-resembling-the-devil thought. Nah, he thought silently. Bankotsu wouldn't that evil... Maybe it should be... He thought over the characters mentioned on Fan fiction. He picked Naraku's othr enemy, Sesshomaru. Renkotsu nodded.

Evil: Check

selfish most of the time: Check

Abnormally strong: (MAJOR) Check

resmbles Devil?: Nope.

3/4 not bad.

Renkotsu almost smiled.

In his mind he pictured him kicking Bankotsu, litterally, out of his house. Then sittig between the Doctor and the half-brother of his enemy. Who just grew a pointed tail.

XXXxxxxXXXX

Shorty I know! But ot had Ginkotsu and Renkotsu being un-Renkotsu.

and in case you're wondering, Ginkotsu has an attachment Ren made so he can type on the keyboard. Kay?

Words: 925+

XXXKAT


	3. Kikyo, Inuyasha

Kik/Inu yay!! erm... non-yay!!

I only own the plot and the "stalker's" theory XD

People who have "read" so far

Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu,

People who have been talked to about a pairing.

Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu.

**Chapter 3: Kik/Inu**

The tree creaked again... Too much weight of one 5-foot diameter Mesquite tree. He shifted his weight and the tree made another protest. It was rare to see Mesquite trees in Japan but, some guy decided to bring them from the Continent, or China, as the natives called it. They said it was 4 times thicker than an Oak tree. _So an Oak would creak 4 times faster_, the half-man, half-machine, man thought.

Ginkotsu took the majority of his weight off of the tree's already breaking bark. He glanced back to the shining light of "The Stalkers Place." Like Renkotsu, he was trying to figure out who was who.

Knowing who Inuyasha was, he decided to see who this Kikyo person was.

He'd learned multiple things about her. Such as she is really dead, which now Ginkotsu felt a sort of connection to her. They'd both been dead. Also he learned before Inuyasha was stuck to the Sacred tree (Even the Band of Seven knew this) he had loved Kikyo. Not only that she was the protector of the Sacred Jewel before it was shattered by Kagome's arrow (or rather to foot tied to the arrow.)

Not to mention she'd been killed by Naraku in the form of Inuyasha to steal the Sacred Jewel and turn the two against each other. Not to mention he'd transformed into Kikyo to try to kill Inuyasha too.

Then when Kikyo was brought back she tried to kill Inuyasha, and if she had succeeded he and his six friends wouldn't be alive. Eventually she turned to kill Naraku instead. Thus making her one of the Band of Seven's enemies.

Ginkotsu wasn't sure what to think about any Kikyo/Inuyasha pairings. In someways he thought of her as a "damned clay pot" and in another way Inuyasha's lover... that fit.

They had fallen in love before Kagome had showed up. Who was she to separate them? They'd fallen in love 50 years before she even arrived in this era. Of course, despite the fact in every story Kagome was from "The modern era" no one in the Band of Seven believed she was from four hundred years plus in the future. Though it would explain her funny accent and clothes.

Ginkotsu sighed, or rather being half-machine made a close to sighing noise. Everywhere he looked either the person hated Kikyo, or would rather have Kagome die.

Deep, hard hours of thought and he came to the conclusion that Kikyo would've been better off dead. Of course now she knew Naraku had killed her, and he'd acted as her to get to the Sacred Jewel. Sure this meant she didn't really hate, per say, Inuyasha. But at the same time emotional battles would rage. Sure this is Kikyo, queen of hiding emotion, but even when you hide them, you know they're there.

By now it was Suikotsu's turn so Ginkotsu was Mac-less. Ginkotsu wondered silently what, or who, Suikotsu would look up. Ginkotsu almost smiled. He wondered mindlessly if Suikotsu shared his opinion on Kikyo. Of course he didn't have a true opinion set in stone or anything. In fact his wasn't really decided... but at a guess that is his opinion.

Sure Suikotsu wasn't like Ginkotsu in all ways. But Ginkotsu decided that for a Kikyo/Inuyasha pairing, with the facts, they would make a good couple... as long as Naraku was out of the way.

XXX

Yeah not as humor-filled as the others but I can't think of a good argument. Oh well.

XXX

If you likey, review and give me a couple! the only other couple I have before I start working off of reviewer's couples is Jakotsu/Inuyasha from everyone's but Jakotsu's opinion! And so I get a better Idea of a generalization of the couples I use I read a few fan-fics so you can't accuse me of being inaccurate!

Kat


	4. Jakotsu,Inuyasha

XXX

Thankies to all my reviewer/readers! I now have some couples to add to the list! And one would be a yaoi couple that actually scares me greatly...

And this is also a yaoi couple! that doesn't scare me anywhere near as much.

XXX

**Pairing 4**

**Jakotsu/Inuyasha**

They weren't exactly sure how they were able to fit both Kyokotsu _and_ Ginkotsu there, but they did. The whole 7-man group sat in the courtyard of the castle they'd taken over (and had a lot of fun doing so) before they were introduced to the Mac and The "website" for the Evil Sadistic Stalkers from Hell. The courtyard was big enough for Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu and of course, the youngest, and strongest of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu to be in the same courtyard as the two giants.

They were in the midst of a squable amongst themselves. One that of course included Inuyasha, themselves, Naraku, and some non-child appropriate things.

The whole mess had started about an hour ago...

XXX

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow. There were stalkers that thought Inuyasha would agree to... y'know with Jakotsu? It sent a shudder though his body. Sure Jakotsu had a thing for Inuyasha and would push aside other things to get a chance to kill him and all but... _Inuyasha_? _Agreeing_? Seriously.

He sighed. Loud enough that Mukotsu, who was mixing different herbs to make an orange-yellow goo, had heard him. Wonder what was wrong, Mukotsu had begun the discussion with Suikotsu about the pros and cons of the Jakotsu/Inuyasha pairing.

Before long Renkotsu had caught wind of the Jakotsu/Inuyasha discussion. Thank heavens that Jakotsu was out by the river today. He said he wanted to relax. He was probably watching the fish by now.

Now three mercenaries were talking about what would occour. What would happen if Jakotsu was to actually fall in love with Inuyasha? What if Jakotsu joined him? Would this make it harder to work with Jakotsu and make him more distant?

Not too long later the two largest, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu were in on the conversation. Of course Ginkotsu didn't really talk that much. Renkotsu joined from the sound of trading of Ginkotsu's and Kyokotsu's louder voices. Joining in on the conversation the side of If-that-happened-we'd-make-another-enemy side had another member.

And last, but not least, seeing the tip Kyokotsu's hair next to where the noise was coming from, Bankotsu found his way into the chat.

"If Jakotsu was close to Inuyasha then it would be easier to kill him and we'd be that much closer to being totally free of Naraku's grasp." Suikotsu pointed out.

"Yeah but what if Jakotsu was to be really attached to Inuyasha?" Mukotsu also pointed out. "We'd battle one of our brothers."

"If it doesn't get one of us killed, him killed, or him joining Inuyasha, and he's happy for a while, I'm fine with it." Bankotsu said shrugging. It wasn't really that big a deal. Besides, as if Inuyasha would do anything willingly with Jakotsu. He probably thinks he's sick or something anyway. "And in time, weather Jakotsu would like it or not we would kill Inuyasha."

No one fought against Bankotsu's reasoning that wasn't really reasoning. But of course everyone thought about what_ would_ happen_ if_ Inuyasha was to do... with Jakotsu. Besides. Inuyasha isn't gay...is he?

"Hey guys!" The brother's who voice is so high pitched rang past the ears of the six other brothers. Mukotsu quickly moved away from the Inuyasha and Jakotsu search page.

"What're y'all talking about?" He asked happily. Oblivious to everyone -except Bankotsu's- nervousness.

"Oh, hey, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said casually.

"Nothing. We're just..." Renkotsu started but his brain couldn't find the right substitute for "talking about you being with Inuyasha."

"Being." Kyokotsu supplied. His finishing of the statement brought a lot of lot of nods and "yeah".

Bankotsu inwardly smiled. He knew well enough that if someone had said they had been talking about Inuyasha and Jakotsu being together wouldn't have really bothered Jakotsu. ... As long as no one thought Kagome was better off with Inuyasha. Which he was sure a few of them thought so. Jakotsu wouldn't kill them but it would be a sight worth seeing.

Jakotsu grinned. "So who's turn is it anyway?"

Renkotsu again supplied the answer, "Suikotsu had it last so it's Bankotsu's turn."

Jakotsu nodded. Two people and the Magic Mac was his again. More Inuyasha stories galore! Maybe even Jakotsu would post one... Nah. It'd be too close to reality. They'd know it was the real Jakotsu... Not to mention a little too vivid.

XXX

So that was my last me-made one. so Now I have a few couples that have been said in reviews. So if you likey, review with an odd couple or a "canon" couple... Or your favorite! I don't care! after this there are 56 chapters! erm... 46!

and now I have a question for the readers... Since Bankotsu spent 10 years in Hell, and Kikyo was there, doesn't that mean that Bankotsu/Kikyo is like "canon" or something? My brain hurts.

--Kat


	5. Bankotsu, Sango

Thank you to all my reviewers! This is more popular than my other Fics! Only 45 more chapters after this one -sigh-

But THANK YOU _**SOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ MUCH Laserworm for all the ideas! A few are so creepy I really can't write (but I WILL try) them. -shiver- my utter hatred for Naraku/Kanna. But that one is directly related to the Band of Seven so I'll use it!

Anyway! to the 5th pairing!

XXX

Reader: Bankotsu and Renkotsu D (I pick on Ren a lot)

XXX

**Pairing 5**

**Bankotsu/Sango**

"Brother? Brother are you okay?" The bald pyro-maniac man said poking his leader in the shoulder.

"Renkotsu, he's been stuck like this for an hour!" Jakotsu said half worried for his leader.

"This can't be good." Renkotsu said, brow furrowing with thought. He notice the white screen of the Mac. He pried Bankotsu's frozen fingers from the side.

The words were all bold and italic. Must be important, he concluded. He scrolled up the page. A fanfiction named "Bloodied Metal Grass" was posted on the screen. He scrolled back down to where Bankotsu was, which he could tell because the words were all in bold/italics. He felt his face heat as he read two lines. He quickly sped back up the page.

"Renkotsu, are you okay? You look sort of red." Jakotsu said. At least Jakotsu probably wouldn't know why. Finally! A perk to stupidity!

From the two lines he read... A very sick, perverted thing.

The demon slayer named Sango who traveled that wretch Inuyasha, had their leader tied up, blindfolded and handcuffed (what ever that was) to a small tree. He had been injured in battle and couldn't fight back despite what she was... _doing_ to him.

"Renkotsu are you sure you're okay? You're pale now!" Jakotsu said.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine."

"You're stuttering."

Renkotsu returned to normal and shot Jakotsu a half glare which didn't do any good since Jakotsu's attention was back on Bankotsu... who was still frozen in place.

His cobalt eyes were wide with almost a terrified look. His hands were frozen on where they were on the Mac. His body stiff. Renkotsu was sure the only way to unfreeze him was to either get him out of this trance or hurt him enough to get him out of the trance.

"Bankotsu?" Renkotsu said, laced with worry and fear. most of that fear from the fiction he'd just witnessed. or rather read.

"Bankotsu...? Brother?" Renkotsu said shaking his leader.

He sighed. "Jakotsu."

"hmm?"

"Go back to the others, tell 'em he'll be alright."

"But... He's not moving."

"Take this, too." Renkotsu said handing this to the shorter man. "Hurry. I don't want you to be around when I wake him up."

Sure he'd rather Jakotsu take the blame but his leader trusts Jakotsu more than anyone. The other man nodded and ran off.

"Sorry about this..." He breathed. He looked around a second before selecting a long, sturdy fallen branch of a tree. Sure in the fanfiction he was tied to a tree, but this would have to do.

He sighed, "Despite me really going to like this, sorry." He raised the branch up.

"hmm..."

He brought the branch down.

"Mmm..."

The branch cracked and broke over a raven hair covered head.

"Huh?" Renkotsu said, open mouthed as two cobalt orbs shot daggers at him. H felt like they were begging to bore holes in his face.

"Renkotsu! What the hell was that for?!" An enraged Bankotsu yelled. "Are you mad?!"

"You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awa-"

"Brother! We were so worried!" Jakotsu's voice said burst though the trees.

"huh?"

"You were frozen like you'd seen something really scary, big brother!" Jakotsu said. "You were stuck for an hour!"

"And you hit me with a branch to get me up?" Bankotsu said testily.

"Well, it seamed like a good idea at the time..." His voice trailed off.

"Renkotsu! You hit our leader with a branch?" Jakotsu said angrily.

"It got him up didn't it?" Renkotsu snapped.

"Well..."

A bump was already appearing on Bankotsu's head. A concussion was probable. Renkotsu'd check later.

"Thank the gods Inuyasha didn't see that." Bankotsu muttered.

XXX

Somewhere, someplace...

"_Achoo!_"

"Looks like someone's talking about you behind your back, Inuyasha!" Kagome joked.

XXX

A week later...

Sango sat washing her face by a river she'd stumbled upon after taking a walk from the campsite due to a certain monk's hands traveling where they were forbidden.

She sighed. It felt nice to wash away the troubles away, along with the dirt of course.

A rustling made Sango alert, jumping to her feet. She hadn't taken her Hiraikotsu with her so if the Band of Seven was the cause, she was out of luck.

"Who's there?" She demanded in her most commanding voice.

"Hmm?" a man stepped from the shadows of the trees...

"Great..." Sango muttered.

As he stepped into the light, a giant halberd made it's appearance.

"Oh crap..." The other muttered.

Before Sango even started to run, the other was already running. Sango's first thought was that he was running from her. Then thought it over. She wasn't armed, he was... Oh my god, he _was_ running from her!

XXX

If you want to use the plot from the fake fanfiction for a San/Ban story be my guest, just tell me so and credit me, okay?

till next time,

--Kat


	6. Sesshomaru,Inuyasha & Bankotsu,Kyokotsu

Ya'll rock SO much!

This one's a little short compared to the others Sorry. A semi-Crack pairing is next. And I gotta lot to write about it.

Also, If Any quotes used in my chapters are in a REAL fanfic, I appologize. I make them up on the spot.

Don't worry rated M humor nothing expliced. Otherwise I would've written a lemon-tastic story by now!

XXX

Reader: Jakotsu

**Pairing #6**

**Inuyasha/Sesshomaru (Yaoi pairing)**

It was a week or so after Bankotsu's "incident", he'd skipped his turn. Still traumatized. Everyone was wondering if he'd be okay. He's was the leader of the best and most blood-lusting group of mercenaries in all of their land for Pete's sake!"

but... still, that was pretty graphic.

Jakotsu lay on his stomach, randomly looking through. He realized he'd figured out who the majority of the people were, with a few exceptions. Like one for example, was this Demon named "Sesshomaru." Which, Jakotsu found out, people like to nickname him many things.

Supposedly a human called him "Fluffy Lesbian Girl That Likes Fluff" and was never seen again. Except two weeks later when a bear demon found him in his territory and flung him back into his town... Need less to say, it wasn't a very pretty reunion.

But that's another story.

Anyway, Jakotsu tapped a finger on the side of his face. Thinking. He was pretty sure the guy had been right and Sesshomaru was in fact a girl. To check this, he decided, Inuyasha would be a good target.

He didn't care which one he chose. He'd find out who this mystery demoness was.

--

_"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded._

_"..."_

_"I said, 'What do you want'!" Inuyasha growled._

_"You should not repeat yourself." He answered blandly. He turned and started to walk._

_"Hey, wait! Get back here!" Inuyasha demanded again._

--

He? This guy's must be an idiot, Jakotsu thought. If Renkotsu had heard Jakotsu speak that, then he would've thought about the pot calling the kettle black (1)

He skimmed through the rest, glancing past the part the writers call "lemons", instead continuing his journey to find out who Sesshomaru was. Clicking on a different fanfiction, he once again skimmed past the "citrus" moments. Though he had to admit this write was pretty talented with those erm, self-heated moments.

He skimmed down.

--

_"My, my." Miroku said looking at the half-Demon. "I haven't seen him with a look of pure enlightenment like then since he'd told Kagome to leave." He said to Sango, who nodded._

_"I wonder what he did...?" Kagome pondered. He'd been gone for almost a day. He'd only gone to take a bath since he'd been in a fight and got the other Demon's blood all over him. H-Had he seen Kikyo? Kagome's eyes widened. If he say her, and he was gone that long did he? Could he do that and look like he is? Without any regrets?_

_"So, Inuyasha..." Miroku started. "Where have you been all this time?"_

_"Yeah we were getting worried!' Shippo said jumping to Sango's shoulder._

_Inuyasha looked at them with a look that seemed not to concentrate on anything. "I ran into Sesshomaru." He replied simply._

_"So? What did your brother want?" Kagome asked, concern and urgency were as noticable as Oil and water._

--

Jakotsu's eye twitched. Brother? Brother. Oh my God. How sick WERE these stalkers?! I Mean... BROTHERS?! That's like... like Bankotsu and Kyokotsu... doing it!

He shuddered. A scenario played in his mind...

+ (I did this cuz I was bored X3)((This is SOOOOOO implied i fell off my chair laughing! This is the closest to a Lemon I've ever made!!))

"My, my, you're good, Kyokotsu." Bankotsu breathed. His eyes darted over his comrade's "army". He curled his strong fingers over Kyokotsu's Bishop, "But I do believe I'm better..." He said smirking, carefully sliding if fingers up to it's tip.

Kyokotsu gasped, "N-Nuh!"

"It's mine..." He smirked again. "My Queen takes it!"

"Damn it, I needed my bishop to take that damned Rook!" Kyokotsu growled as Bankotsu flicked the Bishop onto the ground and he moved his Queen over to where the Bishop was. "Why are you so damn good at Chess?"

Jakotsu's eyes widened with fear. He bolted up, closing the lid and shoving the computer in Renkotsu's arms, "Here!" Jakotsu cried and ran away as fast as Bankotsu's game of Chess is sexy.

XXX

1. Okay when that saying came out, for those of you who don't know, all pots and pans and kettles were iron so they were black. So, he was calling the kettle black, when he as also.

GAWD! This SOOOOOOOOOOO is now my favorite chapter XDDDDD I had so much fun making it, it isn't funny! Wait Damn, it is! I had to stiffle my laughs because it's 3:45 in the morning and my mom's asleep . Damn, I need more plots like this! XDD

-- The Komedy Kat (Yes, I quote Spongebob, get over it)


	7. Bankotsu, Naraku

Yay! Like I said I'm back for the first time in 4 months.

XXX

Reader: Jakotsu

XXX

**Pairing 7**

**Naraku/Bankotsu (Yaoi)**

Jakotsu typed quickly, finishing paragraph after paragraph. Yep. Jakotsu was writing his own "Fanfcition" About how much he wants Inuyasha to die. Each paragraph detailed. In fact as a direct quote from his story:

"The blades cut through his arm and leg. By now the half-Demon was on his knees tangled in Jakotsutuo's odd metal. An a failing attempt to free himself, he tried to dart to the left, breaking between to of the metal-limbs.

And there was blood. Lots of flowing crimson. He cried out in pain. 'Awwww. Poor, Poor little doggy.' He yanked the blade form his victim."

Very violent, no?

Jakotsu leaned back and saved what he had. His fingers needed rest. And instead of going all the way to Anime/Manga, to Inuyasha and going from there, he used the new "Random Story" button that had recently put in.

He simply picked "Inuyasha" from a dropdown list. Then select the Genre you want the story to be about, and any characters.

He chose "Romance" and chose "Naraku" He wondered exaclty what this Naraku guy was like. Was he like Mukotsu and the ladies hated him? Or was he more like Bankotsu, where when he wasn't killing them, the girls seamed to love him. But then thinking made him second guess has acurate the stalkers would be. Surely Naraku would kill them if he noticed them...? But then again, Aniki never noticed them and they even knew that he didn't fully trust Renkotsu.

A story popped up. He scrolled past the title to the actual story.

'

Naraku stared, deeply thinking about his next trap. His long, ebony hair cascading past his shoulders. "Kanna," He said, turning to her as she seemed to appear out of no where.

She stepped into the room, holding her mirror. She said nothing, her face remaining emotionless.

"Show me the Band of Seven." He said. Kanna held out her mirror, it took a moment to focus down on it's target. But then before them was the Band of Seven. Or rather what was left of them. It was already down to Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu. '

Jakotsu sighed. He hated when these "fictions" didn't have a very fast pace. He _needed_ something fast paced. He just couldn't take those slow ones! he skimmed down past the rest. Only catching parts.

'

...

"Wretched dog!"

...

...

...

...

"Naraku?" Bankotsu breathed

....

...

..

..

"It was you?!" His eyes wide with terror. '

Jakotsu figured it would be fast by now so he slowed down again. Jakotsu's eye twitched. This was... just wrong. Bankotsu was far enough inside the barrier that even he, who was once a man, was paralyzed. And Naraku... was seducing him! Naraku... the one who the Band of seven who was working under.... and Aniki?

Jakotsu's eye twitched again. he logged out quickly. Rushing back to the castle grounds. Despite his undying trust in Aniki he would keep an eye out. Only he had seen Naraku, and noone knew what happened when they met. Jakotsu shuddered. He shook the idea from his mind.

"Jakotsu... are you sick?" Suikotsu said, approching his elder brother.

"hmm...? No... I don't think so..." Jakotsu said, putting a hand on his forehead. For a moment there he'd though Suikotsu had gone village-doctor on him. "Whats make you say that?"

"You shivered." Suikotsu said. "Whose turn is it?"

"Oh, it's yours..." Jakotsu said absent mindedly... Aniki and Naraku....? Jakotsu shuddered again, handing the laptop to Suikotsu.

XXX

I know, not as good compared to the others! But I'm back, like I said. i've actually been back for like a month but I was focussing on my other story.


	8. Suikotsu, Kikyo

I don't own Inuyasha, its characters. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Any title/Plot mentioned in this story that already exists is completely coincidental.

I wrote this listening to "Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?" By Relient K

XXX

**Fanfiction Addictions**

**Chapter 8**

**Suikotsu/Kikyo**

Suikotsu thought absently about Jakotsu shivering. It was the warm season, he shouldn't be shivering. Suikotsu grit his teeth and forced the thoughts from his mind, feeling that dammed doctor trying to creep up on him. He thought quickly of killing... and blood. He smiled on memory of the bloodshed at the castle they'd been beheaded at. That was_ really_ fun.

He took the laptop to the courtyard, barely noticing Mukotsu and Renkotsu talking in a corner. He chose a rock to sit on and logged in. He wondered who the stalkers would pair him with. He put his name in and selected Romance. He searched through fictions. Clicking one titled "Death only comes once." Suikotsu raised an eyebrow. _Not always..._

Suikotsu skimmed over it. It was incredibly sappy and cheesy. Suikotsu chose one scene in paticular.

_"But, Kikyo... I love you!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to hold the priestess. She pulled away her eyes piercing his. _

_"But, Inuyasha... I do not belong of this world... I cannot love you." Kikyo said, her eyes lying blatantly. Inuyasha grit his teeth._

_"That's not why you refuse to travel with us... You.... you love someone else?"_

_Kikyo stiffened, tears welling up in her eyes. She was almost shocked at this. She didn't think clay and half a soul could give her tearducts. "I-I..."_

_"Who is he?!" Inuyasha roared. "I'll slaughter him! I'll tear his head off!" his hands were curled into fists, he was stiff and in a fighting stance._

_Kikyo turned away from him. "I should not love him." Her voice broke. "But he fights his own soul to do good. And... I love him."_

Suikotsu rolled his eyes. He knew the dead priestess. Suikotsu read down the page. This writer was good at not saying who the mysterious lover was, Suikotsu admitted to himself. He scrolled down.

_The arrow stuck out of his neck, eyes dulled._

_"Lady Kikyo... please know, I-I never meant you harm." He said, his neck bleeding incredably. Kikyo pulled her lover's head into her lap. _

_"Shh. I already knew that." she ran her fingers through his lose hair. _

_His body seemed to fade. Kikyo felt his soul leave him. Despite the Jewel Shard he carried. She paused then reached into his neck, pulling out the shard. The wind seemed to blow a moment around him. Then the flesh on his neck began turning back into dust. "I'm sorry, Suikotsu."_

Suikotsu glared at the screen. He looked to the "Review" button. He clicked it an typed fiercly. It was in incredable need of spellcheck. He sent the review. He assumed the writer was online it was a few moments he got a reply. He opened it and read it.

"Dear, Doctorsleepingbones, I highly value your flame. I roast Marchmallows and make S'mores on it. But the truth is, ninja monkeys kidnapped my family and held them for ransom for this story. So please, you will not know my pain unless your family is kidnapped by Ninja Monkeys. Also, flame some more, I like S'mores and so do the monkeys."

Suikotsu blinked. Of all the replies he'd gotten never had a reply to a flame be.... this.... intresting. he sent another message.

"Yes, the monkeys love Suikotsu/Kikyo. I hate it."

He raised an eyebrow, curious at this point.

"I personally would pair Suikotsu with no one. If I had to pick, I'd say Renkotsu."

Suikotsu blinked again, staring blankly. He logged out and handed it to Renkotsu. "What's with you?" Renkotsu said, watching him walk away. He proceeded to strap on his claws and scratch up a tree.

XXX

Lol, on my next flame I shall use that ! I personally really, really like this one. this was actually schuedaled for Chapter 17 but I could see so many ways for this to go donw I went ahead and wrote it.


	9. Naraku & Kanna

I... have nothing to say. The pairing scares me greatly. I'm good with a Father/Daughter relationship but... Anyway- short Rawwwwr! Why are you so short? Because you lack stupidity!*

I appologize if any titles of pieces of stories put in here are actually part of a story. It is completely coincidental.

**Warnings: **Language. Up to "Female Dog" 's synonym.

XXX

**Fanfiction Addictions**

**Love potion No. 9****

**Naraku/Kanna**

Renkotsu blinked as Suikotsukept walking and eventually began torturing a poor tree. Even Renkotsu hadn't seen his violent enough to attack a tree. He didn't bother asking. He figured it was this "Fanfiction" place. It was driving everyone insane. He'd hit Big Brother over the head with a tree limb for Kami's sake!

Renkotsu ignored Suikotsu while he continured to kill the defenceless tree. He assumed it was still this fanfiction place's fault.

He sat down leaning on a tree just outside the courtyard, opening up the laptop. Still wondering about Naraku- and not getting enough information out of Inuyasha- Renkotsu chose from the drop down box 'Naraku' and searched. He chose one story titled _Pale Flowers._

The begining of the story was wonderfully written, descriptive and a wide variety of words, never repeating one over like many authors do when a word gets stuck in their head.

It told a story without using names, making the reader have to think about the work, saying who was who. Renkotsu guessed on Naraku's appearence as the black haired demon who smelled of the cold months.

Renkotsu didn't see what genre the story was*** - and beyond that he didn't see who the other 'character' was. The story went on to say how the "black haired man who smelled like the cold months" was holding the "pale child" to his body.

Renkotsu flinched back and skipped past the next few paragraphs. He read the last few sentences.

_Naraku held his smaller, paler reincarnation against his warm body, his breath caressing her cheek. "Kanna, you aren't as pale as the flowers anymore."_

Renkotsu stared mouth agape at the screen. That little bitch that turned him into Bankotsu when he'd taken that Miko's jewel shards? With Naraku? Renkotsu leaned on the tree. If these were even close to true he could use that pale girl against Naraku to find more information. Renkotsu blinked- but considering the stories of him and -Renkotsu shuddered- Suikotsu nobody could tell except for the pale girl and Naraku.

Renkotsu glanced over the story again- then realized something. and if Renkotsu was a modern teenage girl he would've cried out "OMG! WTF?!?!" but being the sophisticated adult her was he just muttered curses of disbelief under his breath. _'Reincarnation'._ Dear Kami, that pale girl is Naraku's reincarnation! He'd just.... done_ that _with his own reincarnation! Renkotsu felt the color drain from his face.

"Oi! Renkotsu!" Renkotsu glanced from the screen to his comrade, Suikotsu obviously over his little psychopathic rage on the tree. "You're not sick are, ya? You're pale. More so than usual."

Renkotsu blinked. "Ah... no. I'm f-fine. Whose turn is it?"

"Ah... I believe it's Big Brother's. I expect he might pass. Again."

XXX

*If you know what this is from you are made of win.

** If you know what song this is you are made of Epic win.

***Most Fanfics are Romance. Good chance if you picked randomly you'd choose a Romance/Genre 2

Blerg, I don't like it! Ah well As promised NarKan in its evilness.


	10. Bankotsu & Original Character

Know what? I give you all permission to slap me. Gosh, how long can it take to write one simple chapter? Because its just freakin' fun... Lets torture Ban some more. Actually I got some bad writer's black and then I came up with this. Who hates Mary Sues? Who hates being raped by them? Who loves Mary Sues being raped(if that's even possible...)? Who just loves Ban being tortured by a Mary Sue?

To think this story is 1/5 over!

M- Penis!

"Talk"

'Think'

_In-Story words. _

**Flying Spaghetti Monster.**

XXX

Pairing 10

Bankotsu/OC

He didn;t care that he'd been both RAPED and put into YAOI in his last stories. He didn't care. He'd take the next one like a man! He refused to back down! He'd slap that story and kick it in the ass! He bit his lip, clicking the fliters into Bankotsu/Character 2.

He clicked the button. The page loaded for a moment. And then the title came up. THe title was ridiculous. It's literal name was 'Love story.'

Sighing, he scrolled down. It started off with a girl, blonde, tall, with "D-cups" (Whatever the hell that means) running from a giant Penis demon. Bankotsu of course comes into play quickly killing the demon, and spotting theis girl. She instantly comes up to him and falls to her knees, crying and thanking him.

The author only stopped for a moment trying to make her a Mary Sue, as she stated her name was Debi. she explained that the demon was a creation of all men's lust.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, okay great. He saved this girl, now what? Was he gonna do her or what? She seemed do-able, it wasn't like she was supposed to be hidious looking.

_"Too bad that demon was only an illusion." Bankotsu's gaze shot to her, whipping around. The blonde girl no longer esisted. Now was only a black-haired girl, scars covering her body. One eye white, the other pink, Her lips were crimson red. "I was really hoping you would be one fo the ones to demand sex as a repayment. Or at least flirt." Her eyes narrowed. "Those who sleep for pleasure rather than reproduction deserve to die."_

_Bankotsu reached for his halber, regetting putting it down, but this thing was too quick for him. IT tackled him and despite is almost superhuman strength, he wasn't able to push her off him. His eyes flashed fear spotting the mix of confusion and lust in this thing's eyes._

Bankotstu rolled his eyes agian. What was this? He was some weakling who couldn't fight off a female demon?

_"You.... yoou are one of a kind- the only one who has tempted me to even go this far. To think these thoughts," her lips lowering to be next to his ear. "Should I give in? Should I show you or shall I just kill you to stop my self from betraying my beliefs?"_

_Without a secnd thought, the demon threw off the well decorated cloth it held over its body. _

Bankotsu's eyes grew, then begna to twitch. He'd been_ raped _by that Demon Slayer, put into _Yaoi._ And now he was going to be combining those things along with smashing 'demon with beasts!' in.

Bankotsu felt he color drain from his face. He slammed the computer shut, picking it up, barely feeling it, eyes unfocused. He spotted Mukotsu walking by.

"Brother?" Mukotsu asked noticing his odd took a step back, grabbing the computer and Bankotsu threw it at him, and before Mukotsu could ask why, he'd taken off.

ignoring the multipul possible reasons, he shrugged, and continued on his way to his in-castle room.

OoOoO

The document I had with all possible pairings vanished! All 40 pairings after this are gone! Please give me so I can-remake this list


	11. Koga &Kagome

YES FEARME... I have had my face eaten off, AND LIVED -evil laugher- ahem. since my list died i've comign up wiht them as I go. Do not question it.

"speach"

'think'

_in-story text_

**Pirates reduce global warming.**

**Chapter 11**

**Kagome/Koga**

Mukotsu could see Brother was having one of his 'moments'. He could help but laugh lightly at the page he had open. Mukotsu logged out, and re-loged and left a nice little comment on the story. Unsure of what to look up, more afraid of what would happen if he looked up a story of himself. He simply clicked the random story and waited for the page to load. It was titleless. of course.

THOSE STALKERS! They even saw when he had kidnapped that wench and was going ot force her ot marry him. He swiftly looked over his shoulder. glancing around before continueing his story. It has pciekd up directly after that, and that Kagome girl was furious that the Half-demon had not saved her in time, and was now hideously deformed. (mukotsu scoffed. None of his poisons changed the appearance what so ever. they left no traces.) Inuyasha shunned her for both her looks and laying the blame on him.

Kagome had fled into the night, 'only to be eaten by demons,' Mukotsu thought sourly. 'though, she would still make a great bride.' Amazingly, a specifi wolf found her.

_"oh my! Kougsggsga, you founf ME!12" Kagaama excleamed. She wapred hre arms aoround Kougsggsga._

_"o oh corse i ded, mai luffles. I luffle chu. luffleslufffleslufflesluffleslufflesluffes." Koga stated, "whuts ur name agane?  
_

_"I luffles chur 2 Kougdggdga!"_

_And they made out. MAde love, exclaimed their love for eacher, made babaies wich Inu-whatshisface ate, had food poisoning and died, and they lived hapily ever after._

_oh and they also covered up Kaagameassees hideousness cause sex with that would not my smexy and would make me jsut lol._

Mukotsu rated it as a "good" story. Despite his utter despite of Kougsggsga. He'd ask brother later who that exactly was.

OoOoOoOoO

Short. I know. Dont ask. I was high off soda when I wrote it.


End file.
